Because Of You
by CourageousDreamer51
Summary: Riley Matthews has just turned 16. Her life is amazing. Friends who care about her and a family who loves her. But what happens when all of that changes, when someone takes her family and friends away from her. Will her life ever be normal again? Do Not Own GMW! :( (Minor swearing)
1. Prolouge

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Riley shot up out of her seat and ran straight out of the classroom door. She had to get out of school as soon as she could. Her dad, Cory, had his 'Best Friend Forever' coming over and if she was late for his arrival she would never hear the end of it. Her dad being a teacher probably dismissed all his students and would be running to the car by now, so she needed to be quick to catch the subway and arrive at least on time. She shoved all of her books into her locker and began to pack her bag.

"Riley." a voice said from behind her. She turned instantly and faced a gorgeous blonde haired girl with shimmering blue eyes, her best friend.

"Maya, I have to get home early, Shawn's coming." Riley said, "I'll meet you at my place."

"Cool, see you later pumpkin!" Maya said to Riley as she ran down the halls.

"Bye peaches!"

Riley ran as fast as her feet would take her to the subway, and once she arrived at her stop she ran just as fast to her apartment block. She pressed the buzzer, because she forgot her key this morning.

"Shawn!" Cory's voice booms through the intercom.

"No, just Riley." she replied. She was buzzed in and she slowly made her way up the stairs.

About half an hour later she heard a knock on her bedroom window. She turned to see Maya standing at the entrance to her room from the fire escape. She walked to her bay window and opened it for her.

"Shawn still hasn't arrived yet." Maya asked.

"Nope, Dad is starting to get worried, don't know why he always arrives whether it is early or late." Riley sighs.

"I know, peaches, I know," Maya whispers. They sit there for a minute or two before walking out of her bedroom and down to the living room.

 _Buzz!_


	2. Shawny!

_Buzz!_

"Shawn!" Cory screamed into the intercom.

"Yes," a soft voice said.

"OMG! YOU'RE HERE, THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD IS FINALLY BACK!" Cory screeched like he had just won the lottery. As he jumped up and down he buzzed him in.

"My whole life!" Topanga, Riley's mum said in a dramatic voice. Riley chuckled at the fact that her dad just said his wife wasn't as important as his best friend. Cory rolled his eyes then continued to jump up and down. The door began to slowly creak open and Shawn slipped inside and sat on the couch.

"I guess you don't care about me then." Shawn sighs and smirks at Riley and Maya.

"Shawny?" Riley's father spins instantly after hearing his. "Shawny!" he screams and walks over to him and wraps him in a tight bear hug.

"Cory…Can't…Breathe…" Shawn chokes out.

Cory releases him and apologies before loading Shawn with loads of questions about his trip.

"Don't worry Cor, I loved it, going to China and Japan was absolutely amazing. But the best part was coming back to New York and seeing all of you again."

"Aww," they all chorus.

"It's good to see you all… Topanga…..Riley…..Maya," he says as he gives them all a giant hug, "Cory." Giving him one last hug before moving towards the dining table.

"So what's for dinner Topanga." Shawn asks.

"Roast pork and mash potatoes." She replies.

"YES!" Cory says as he fist pumps the air. One of Cory's favourite food was mash potatoes. They all sat around the dinner table and began to eat. Chatting, laughing and having a good time.

Two hours came around the corner quickly and it was time for Shawn to go. Although he didn't really have to go since he was only in the apartment above them. Shawn had finally settled in New York and created his own touring website. So every month or two he would go on a trip to visit new places for his website. Occasionally he would allow them all to come, but mostly he left by himself.

"Riley can I sleep over?" Maya asked.

"Of course. You don't even have to ask. You could sleep over every night if you want too." Riley said.

"Soz, just thought it would be best to ask once and a while you know." Maya muttered under her breathe. Together they went upstairs, threw on some PJ's and began to watch Netflix on Riley's laptop. Eventually they began to get tired and drifted off to sleep.

"Morning!" a loud voice boomed from Riley's bedroom door. They groaned and ducked under the covers.

"Get Up!" Cory's voice boomed louder than before. They groaned once again and started to slowly sit up.

"What time is it?" said a yawning Maya.

"6:50 and you have school today. Girls all I ask is one more day, then it's the weekend." He sighed

"Fine." They both grumbled and got out of bed. They didn't have time for a shower, so instead the washed their faces. They quickly brushed their teeth and hair. Riley left her hair down, leaving it in its natural wave and put on a black beanie. She pulls a cream oversize jumper, with a black heart shape on the front, over her head. She slides into her favourite black skinny jeans and shoves her feet into her white converse. Maya put her hair in a ponytail to keep it away from her face, she has art today. She puts on a black skater skirt and wears black tights underneath. She slides into a floral crop top and wears a light denim jacket over it. She puts on her black patent leather doc martins and heads downstairs with Riley. They stuffed some oatmeal into their mouths and ran out the door to get to the subway.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the follows and reviews, I will try and post chapters frequently. Anyway, to make my stories better i would love it if you can review. Thanks!**


	3. The Texts

When the two girls arrived at school they greeted by none other than Farkle.

"Ladies," he said

"Farkle." They greeted in unison while walking over to their lockers. The trio then began chat and slowly make their way over to history, Mr. Matthews – Cory's class.

"Huckleberry!" Maya said as he walked towards them.

"Pancakes," he greeted while tipping his imaginary hat.

"Why won't I ever get to you, it's been…" she paused counting on her fingers, "almost three years!" she exclaimed finishing her sentence.

"Keep trying pancakes," he chuckled.

"Farkle." Lucas said they began to do the handshake of awesomeness. nce finished he turned and looked at Riley.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied smiling slightly. The bell rang and cut their conversation short. The begun to walk to history together.

"Good morning, okay in today's lesson we will be learning about…" he began but Riley wasn't properly paying attention. She was currently looking at her phone. An unknown number just sent her a text that read, 'Riley, who do you think you are? Your just a little b****. Your friends don't even like you. They are only friends with you for pity.' Riley understood that people could be mean, so she let it be for now. She tried so hard to forget about it but the words kept repeating her head _'little bitch'_ and _'friends with you for pity.'_ She knew it wasn't true but she couldn't help but wonder…

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The class was already over and she walked to her next class. The next few classes flew by and it was already lunch. Riley just sat at the table and began to move her food around with her fork waiting for the others. Maya was first to arrive and she sat down right next to Riley and gulped down mouthful and mouthful. Farkle and Lucas can together chatting about science homework. Lucas plonked his tray across from Riley and, Farkle across from Maya and they sat down. As all of they continued to talk and eat, Riley kept playing with her food her head looking down and not interacting with the others.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked concern seeping through his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not feeling well." She mumbled as she got up from her seat, chucked her food away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Guys, something up with Riley." Farkle whispered

"Nah, Sherlock." Maya muttered punching his arm. "I'll go see if she'll talk to me about it." Maya said and stood up to follow Riley.

"Riley! Riley!" she yelled as she ran down the hall. She found Riley at her locker taking out her books for the next class.

"What's up Honey? You didn't eat lunch today?" she asked her best friend.

"Nothing, just feel a little sick." She said slightly sniffling.

"I don't think that's it." She asked her blue eyes softening as she saw Riley on the verge of tears. "Oh, Honey come here." pulling her into a hug.

"It's fine, really, I'll be fine." Riley says after slowly pulling away.

"Okay, but I want you talk about it to me later." Maya replied seriously.

"Alright,"

"Ring power?" Maya said holding up her finger.

Riley couldn't back out of this now, "Ring power." She sighed. They made their way back to the cafeteria, books in hand, but before they could make it back the bell rung and off they went to their last few classes of the day. During one of her classes, Riley got another text, 'Your fat and ugly, Lucas will never like you, neither does Farkle. Why would they ever like a baby like you crying on and on? Maya, she shows you pity because you're just a little wussy. No one like you Riley.' Those last few words repeated in her head over and over _'No one likes you Riley.'_ A tear slid down her face and she quickly wiped it away, but not before Maya saw it. Something was wrong and Maya didn't like it at all.


	4. You Are Beautiful

As soon as the two girls arrived home, Maya dragged Riley to the bay window.

"You are not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Maya said as she eyed Riley.

"I'm fine." Riley mumbled and looked down at her shoes.

"You promised, ring power." Maya said sternly.

Riley sighed and looked up at her best friend, but before she could begin she got yet another text from the unknown number. It read 'Hahaha Riley, Maya doesn't care, your dad is paying her to be your friend because no one likes you. You're just an ugly, fat b****. You should just kill yourself.' After this message Riley couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down and began to cry, leaning onto Maya shoulder for balance. Maya slipped the phone out of her hand and read the messages. She was in complete shock, who would ever do this to her, say such awful comments like this.

"Riley, don't believe these. You are beautiful, don't let anyone bring you down. We all love you for who you are." Maya whispers into her ear. After a few minutes Riley's breathing starts to slow down to normal and her sobbing becomes a short sharp sniffle every now and then. They just sat there like that until Cory came in and told them it was time for dinner. After dinner they stayed up late watching Netflix before falling asleep.

After waking up to find both Maya and herself lying on the bed with a dead laptop in their arms she got up and put an aqua jumper on with black leggings and white doc martins. She put her hair up into a ponytail but leaving her bangs out. She put on some natural make up and went downstairs for breakfast.

When Riley arrived at the dining table Cory and Topanga were already there starting to eat the waffles Topanga had just made.

"Morning, sweetie." Her dad said as he continued to eat and read the paper.

"Morning." Riley mumbled as she grabbed a waffle and began to pour maple syrup over it.

"Riley, I've got a case today, dad is going to spend the day hanging with Shawn and Augie is going to a friend's house today. We trust that you will behave. All we want you to do is keep the house clean. You can invite Farkle and Lucas over-"

"But no funny business." Dad warns as he interrupts his wife.

"Anyway, here's 75 dollars so you can buy lunch or if you go shopping or movie or something." Topanga said and handed it to Riley.

She gratefully took it and says "Don't worry guys I'll be safe and follow the rules, no strangers, no 'funny' business and keep the house tidy." she gulps down a bite of the waffle before smiling and saying "This is really good, mum."

Topanga smiled and kissed her forehead. She took one look at her watch and walked over to the door.

"Bye sweetie, bye Cor, say bye to the others for me."

"We will." They said in unison as she left. Almost a second after she left Maya came down the stairs black skinny jeans, a flannel shirt and brown combat boots. She had her hair in a fishtail braid and had light make up on.

"I smell waffles." She says smirking.

"Yes Maya, there is waffles not oatmeal." Riley replies before taking a bite into her own waffle

"Yaaaayyy!" Maya says the way Riley used to. Riley chuckles at her joke about how optimistic and immature she used to be. Maya goes over to the table and grabs a waffle topping it with honey. They ate in silence for a few minutes and then Auggie came down. He was already dressed he grabbed a waffle and walked towards the door.

"Come on dad let's go, you have to drop me off." He says and gulping the waffle down quickly.

"Alright see ya girls, Topanga will be back at 4:30 ish. Be careful." He says giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye dad and Auggie." Riley says

"Bye guys." Maya says. Now they have the apartment all to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows. Keep giving me feedback and I'll bring more chapters regularly.**


	5. Hang with the Gang

_R: Hey guys wanna come over to my place today?_

 _L: Sure I'll be over in thirty_

 _F: Same_

Riley put away her phone and began to pack up the table.

"So, they coming?" Maya asks whilst finishing her waffle and placing her plate on the kitchen bench.

"Yep." Riley says while slightly popping the 'p'. Maya nodded and plonked herself on the couch. Riley sat down next to her and the watched some TV. After watching an episode of American Idol they heard the buzzer.

"Farkle! And Lucas…" Voices came through the speaker. Riley got up and buzzed them both in and before they knew it they were knocking on the door.

"Ladies!" Farkle said before stepping inside.

"Farkle." The two girls replied.

"I have the whole place to myself today and I thought you could join us and come over." Riley said.

"You know what we should do! Go to the movies!" Maya exclaimed.

"Okay, what are we going to watch?" Lucas asked.

"Ranger Rick, we will be going to see the scorch trails." She said grabbing her leather jacket off the hanger and walking out with the others.

Once the movie had finished and the credits were rolling, the gang went over to Topanga's.

"That movie was awesome!" Riley said as she sat down in their usual booth.

"Wow, look at Riley. You like action movies now! I can't believe it, I never thought she would like a movie that has shooting in it. You always used to hate them." Maya said whilst smirking and sitting down next to Riley.

Riley laughed and punched her arm playfully, "Hahaha, I like action movies I've liked them for a while, thanks." She says rolling her eyes. Maya justs raises her eyebrows and smirks.

Lucas calls over Katy, Maya's mum, who works there and they begin to order. Farkle gets a lemonade with fish and chips, Lucas has a burger and chips with water, Maya orders a sloppy joe with chips and sprite and Riley gets a salad with a side of chips and water.

When all the food has arrived they begin to eat. Except Riley, she moves the salad around in her bowl with her fork. When she looks up Maya is eyeing her carefully. She then points to her food and then her mouth, trying to say 'eat your food'. Riley shakes her head and Maya widens her eyes and glares at her best friend. Riley sighs, there was no point in arguing with her, so she begins to slowly eat her salad.

"Thankyou," Maya whispers and continues to eat, occasionally stealing a glance at Riley to make sure she was eating.

Both boys were quite confused with the two girls' interaction. Why was Maya forcing Riley to eat? Why did Riley not want to eat? They both looked at Maya for answers and all she did was mouth 'later'.

After all four had finished their meals they headed back Riley's place to hang. It was now 1:00, so they still had about three hours to hang before the others should head home.

Lucas and Farkle kept asking what was wrong with Riley and Maya kept telling them that she would talk to them later. Maya had an idea on how the could talk she just needed to get Riley to fall asleep. So she put on the most boring movie ever and got Riley really comfortable, surrounding her with lots of pillows and wrapping her in a fluffy blanket and before they knew it she was fast asleep.

Maya slid the phone out of her purse and dragged the boys to Riley's room.

"Okay, can you tell us wrong with Riley now? She has been acting weird since Friday, and it's really starting to bother me." Lucas asked concern showing in his emerald green eyes.

Maya looked down and didn't say anything. She took out Riley's phone and opened messages. She clicked on the unknown numbers text and in one swift motion gave it to them both. Their eyes widened as they read each message. When Lucas gave the phone back to Maya his jaw was clenched and his knuckles were white and wrapped in fists.

"Whoever sent those is going to get it." He said, his face turning slightly read.

"Don't worry Ranger Rick, we will find out who it is. But, you can't beat them up." Maya said.

"Yes, the only reasonable way is to find out who it is and possibly talk to them about it, if it get any worse we may have to see the guidance councillor." Farkle said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Guys, I think it just did." Maya said staring down at Riley's phone and her own.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys thought i'd leave it on a cliff hanger. Thanks for all the positive feedback. Keep reviewing and I will see you next time.**


	6. Blood and Tears

Stretching and pulling the fluffy blanket off from her, Riley sits up to notice that she is alone in the lounge room. She hears muffled voice from her bedroom. Intrigued she walks upstairs and presses her hear against the door.

"Whoever sent those is going to get it." She hears Lucas say.

"Don't worry Ranger Rick, we will find out who it is. But, you can't beat them up." Maya says. _What were they talking about? Someone was going to be beaten up?_ She thought.

"Yes, the only reasonable way is to find out who it is and possibly talk to them about it, if it gets any worse we may have to see the guidance councillor." Farkle says like he was reading something out of a text book.

"Guys, I think it just did." Maya's voice says, it sounded almost scared.

Riley walked into the room and said, "What's going on?" Riley looks at Maya's hands to see that her gripping her phone tightly. "What are you doing with my-"Riley began, but she already knew. Maya had told them her secret. Her eyes widened in horror. _That was what they were talking about!_ Riley thought, _Wait, Maya just said that something got worse!_

Knowing exactly what Riley was thinking as Riley went to reach for her phone, Maya pulled it away just in time.

"Maya, give me my phone." Riley demands.

"No." Maya says in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Riley whines.

"Because I don't want you to see what is on it." Maya said covering her mouth immediately. Catching Maya off guard Riley grasped her phone while she wasn't looking and looked at the message. It read, 'Riley you're a f***ing b****. You can just kill yourself. If you are not at central park by two o'clock tomorrow, I will hunt you down.' After reading, she threw her phone to the floor and ran out of her bedroom.

"RILEY!" Maya called running after her.

Riley ran out of her apartment and down the stairs, however being the klutz she is, she tripped over the last step and her face hit the ground which gave Riley a sudden pain in her nose. Nevertheless, she got up and kept running, blooding spilling down her face and staining her shirt. She ran, she didn't even think, it was like her feet knew the way and the rest of her body was just following.

Her feet jolted to a stop and she fell to her knees, blood and tears streaming down her face. Riley curled into a ball and just listened to her surroundings. She heard a soft, distant trickle of water and small birds chirping. She felt the wind blowing lightly against her and leaves brush against her arm.

Riley felt peaceful here, she felt as though she could lay down and drift to sleep forever, but a certain heavy panting and running from none other than her best friend stopped her from this and she was pulled back into reality. Riley opened her eyes to reveal that she was in central park underneath her favourite large willow tree.

"RILEY." Maya screeched upon finding her best friend. Riley winced and turned around to face her. Maya's face went from hot and sweaty to cold and pale as ice in almost five second after seeing Riley's bloody tear stained face. Her nose was slightly crooked and blood continued to stream out of it.

"Riley we need to go to hospital, and fast." She says and pulls out her phone.

"Why?" Riley asks touching her nose which resulted her to make an ear piecing scream.

"Come on, there is a hospital in ten minutes walking distance, let's go." Maya says grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Here's another Chapter. I can't tell you when the next one will be posted because my laptop is having some troubles with the internet. I will update soon though. Follow my new story, it's called Music is Who I Am, I should be updating that soon too. Please Review! See you soon.**


	7. Broken and More Blood

Riley stumbled through the doors of the hospital, her best friend Maya already talking to the receptionist. She felt really light head and after walking up next to Maya she collapsed onto the floor and all she saw was black. Nurses surrounded her lifting her onto a roller bed and pulling her into a room.

Maya began to walk with them, but was sent back to the waiting room to contact parents, friends and other family. She called Cory and Topanga, Farkle, Lucas, Shawn and her mum. And when they arrived Cory and Topanga called the rest of the family.

Maya paced back and forth in the waiting room tears dropping one by one to the floor. She needed her best friend in her life, she couldn't lose her now. Farkle came up to her and wrapped his arms Maya's waist, pulling her close and she cried into his chest. _This can't be happening, it's all just a dream_ she thought. Farkle dragged her towards a seat and she sat next to him leaning on his shoulder. Farkle looked around the room, Riley's parents were crying with Shawn and Katy comforting them and Lucas sat across from them his head in his hands and his foot tapping with anticipation.

A doctor strolled towards them and said, "Family of Riley Matthews." Everyone turned at the mention of her name. After waiting a few second he continued, "We have some good news and bad news. The good news is she has a minor fraction in her nose and should repair within a week or two, however the bad news is she lost too much blood and if not given more she could possibly die."

"Well, why don't you give her some?" Cory asked.

"Riley has a very rare blood type, AB-, and we just used the rest of that blood type for a surgery. Do any of you know if you have AB-?" the doctor asks.

"I do." Lucas offers standing up.

After the doctor dragging a pint of blood from Lucas, he sat back down with the group who were anxiously waiting for any good news on Riley.

An hour flew by and finally a young lady walked into the waiting room and said, "Family of Riley Matthews?" They all turned heads towards the nurse. "Riley is much better, although we would like to keep her here for the rest of today and tomorrow. If anyone would like to see her, now would be the best time, she has just woken up. She is in room number 231 and don't all go in at once."

"We'll go first," Cory said standing up along with Topanga and Auggie. Upon finding her room, they found their daughter with her nose bandaged up and her head turned towards the window looking out.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Topanga asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Riley's face turned towards theirs, she gave them a small smile and croaked out, "Good, thanks."

They didn't want to startle her too much so they began to small talk. After around ten minutes they left and told the others they could go in. Katy and Shawn said they would talk to her after she's out of hospital. So Maya went in by herself.

As soon as she got to Riley's room she ran in a jumped on her wrapping her in a giant hug.

"Honey, I was so worried about you." She whispered. Riley smiled and pulled away. Maya sat beside her.

"I'm scared myself, Peaches." Riley said, she was trying to hold back tears.

Maya noticed this and said, "Just let it all out, it's just me I've seen you cry and you have seen me. It's okay to cry at this."

Tears began to flow slowly down Riley's face and Maya held her tightly.

"I'm scared Maya, about me, about the bully." Riley mumbled trough sobs.

"Don't worry we will get through this together." Maya says. They sat like that for a while before Maya said she would let the others see her and then she would be back.

Farkle and Lucas walked into the room next and Farkle hugged her tightly before telling her that everything was going to be okay and leaving Lucas and Riley alone.

Lucas looked at Riley, her eyes were red and there were bandages wrapped around her nose, yet to him she was still the beautiful Riley.

"Thankyou Lucas," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead, so thankyou for giving me blood."

"I'd do anything for you Riley," he says while walking towards her and holding her hand.

Not wanting to talk about her injuries anymore, Lucas says, "It has a beautiful view up here."

Riley smiled and looked towards the window, "Yeah, it does."

A nurse walked into Riley's room saying, "I'm sorry young man but you'll have to leave. Riley needs to get her energy up, she'll need to rest and then sleep some more. You'll be able to chat to her tomorrow.

"Okay," Lucas says standing up.

"Say goodbye to the others for me." Riley said as he was leaving.

"Alright, bye Riley." Lucas replies before walking back tpo the waiting room.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter, please review, I hope you like it.**


	8. Nightmares Are Your Worst Fears

Riley collapsed onto her bed feeling the soft plush covers surrounding her slim body. It felt so nice to be home after a day in the hospital. She closed her eyes and began to unwind, however her relaxation didn't last when Maya burst through her window and shock her awake.

"Riley! What happened at the hospital! You didn't get the chance to tell me today." She exclaimed.

Riley sighed and sat up, "Nothing Maya, they fed me and told me to sleep and then I awoke to your face in the morning. After you left I watched some TV and fell asleep again and then I came home to be here at 3:00 in the afternoon. You don't need to worry."

"Okay, good. Just making sure you could have lost more blood and they had to give you more." Maya said.

Riley rolled her eyes and searched the room for her phone which hadn't moved since she dropped it yesterday. She quickly picked it up and found an alert for a message only moments ago. She opened the message to find another by the same unknown number. 'Bring it on Matthews, you didn't show up, and you are going to pay for that.' Her face went pale and she dropped the phone yet again.

"Riley," Maya said cautiously, rushing by her side and picking up the phone. She slowly read the message and then engulfed her in a hug.

"It's going to alright little plant. We will find out who this is." Maya whispered into Riley's ear. "We will get through this together."

After tiresome day at home after the hospital Riley went to bed falling asleep within a second.

Riley awoke suddenly from her bed and heard the loud pang of rain against her window, but she could still hear the unforgettable knock from her best friend on the glass and the slide of the frame opening and shutting. She glanced over briefly to see that she was correct. Sighing Riley got out of bed and sat next to Maya on the bay seat.

"What is it this time Maya?" she said rubbing her wet back.

"My dad came back." Maya sobbed into Riley's shoulder, "and he hit me."

Riley was shocked to see that he would hit her peaches, she lifted her chin revealing a bruises across her eye and jaw.

"Aww peaches," she cooed as she hugged her more. Riley closed her eyes and sighed into her best friend's chest.

"Riley," a soft whisper hummed, she opened her eyes to find she was in her bed holding a teddy bear in her arms.

"Riley," the voice said softly again from behind her. She slowly turned to find Lucas sitting on a chair near her bed. His face was drained of colour and his eyes drooping shut.

"Lucas," Riley gasped walking towards him. Suddenly a faceless figure stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, now Riley why don't you come over here." it said forcefully dragging her to the bay window seat and somehow managing to tie her down.

"Let him go, or I'll-" Riley screamed

"Or what Riley," it powerfully interrupted, "Now sit back and watch the show."

The faceless soul walking over to Lucas, reaching into its pocket before revealing a needle.

"Just in case you get another blood nose Riley." it chuckled before inserting the point into him and retracting blood.

"No!" Riley screeched. Once finished with that needle it pulled out another and another. Until there was so little blood left in Lucas. The creature finally let her go and she ran towards him wrapping her arms around his limp arms

"No you can't die you can't leave me, No!" she sobbed.

"Now Riley it's your turn." It said throwing her onto the bed, It pulled out another needle and held it in front of her face. Riley felt a sudden pain jolt in her arm and suddenly everything went black.

She woke suddenly breathing heavy and tears rolling down her checks fluently. Sweat drenched the line of her hair and her parents stood towering above her.

"Riley are you okay? What happened baby?" Topanga asked softly.

"I'm fine," she muttered "Just a nightmare." Closing her eyes and drifting to sleep once more.

The next time she awoke it was morning. She did her usual morning routine slipping into her chosen outfit of a leather biker skirt, black tights, a cream jumper and black ankle boots. She sat on her bed for a moment thinking about her dream last night. If there was one thing she learned last night it was dreams may be a wish your heart makes but nightmares are your greatest fears.

* * *

 **A/N: There you are another chapter, sorry for the long wait, I really didn't mean it. My life just seemed to be so busy lately. So I made this chapter especially for you guys and will hopefully update ASAP!**

 **I recently watched Girl Meets Texas! And WOW! I am so confused at what the writers were doing one minute it's Lucaya, the next was Rucas. But it was awesome can't wait for Girl Meets Forgiveness Project.**

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter and I will see you next time.**

 **CourageousDreamer51 out! *salute**cringes* (that was cheesy)**


	9. Good Times Don't Last Forever

Riley hugged her thin cardigan closer to her chest. The one day she thought she could wear something light and go have a cup of tea in Topanga's, had to be the day that it snowed.

When she made it to the dorm the warmth embraced her like a hug and a short sigh escapes her lips. She sat down at a small booth in the corner, her usual position for when she's alone.

Not many people are there but it's only 11:00am and most people ae probably working. Although there is a probability that people are still shopping for last minute Christmas presents a few days before Christmas will roll by.

Riley, however was smart enough to buy her presents earlier. Last present she bought was about a week ago.

For some reason, she felt it was nice to be alone. Days had passed slowly since the incident and the texts and nightmares had gotten worse and worse. Riley become slightly distant with her friends. She didn't smile as much anymore and when she did it was small and slightly fake. However she ignored her problems and focused on everyone and everything else.

Riley ordered her usual, a peppermint tea with a chocolate muffin and sat down observing the scene in front of her. Adults sitting drinking coffee and doing work, teens studying homework and drinking milkshakes together, children with colouring pencils sitting beside chatting parents.

Her tea and muffin were placed down in front of her and she thanked the waiter nicely before picking the drink up and placing it to her lips.

Everything felt just right. A nice hot cup of tea at Topanga's on a sowing winter day. She searched through her purse and took out a book and began to read. Finally she had the chance to relax and forget about her troubles.

It had become even colder than before when she stepped out after finishing the tea and muffin and her teeth chattered loudly.

When she arrived at her apartment complex her hair and hat had snow all over them and she almost swore she had frostbite on her fingers.

"Why didn't I bring gloves?" Riley muttered to herself. When she arrived in her apartment she rushed to grab the blanket on the couch and ran up the stairs to her room where she replaced her thin cardigan and long sleeve shirt with a wool jumper. She kicked of her shoes and snuggled in the warm blanket on her bed.

But as soon as she got comfortable a small grumble came from her stomach. Riley glanced over at the clock. 1:00pm, God she was out late.

She trudged down the stairs grumpily and searched the pantry for lunch. Sighing she took out the bread, cheese and ham, placing them together and chucking it in the grill.

Her mum was at work and her dad with Shawn. Her brother had to go to school so she was alone in the house. It felt too quiet, but maybe it was because she was the only one there and she was used to her noisy family. Her best friend was shopping with her mum for final Christmas presents and Lucas and Farkle were having a guy's day probably. So there was no one to sit and talk with.

 _Just great!_ She thought. Picking up her fully grilled ham sandwich she consumed it quickly before returning to her bed.

Riley watched Netflix all afternoon. At around 5:30, her mum called asking her to pick up the Chinese she ordered which was down the block.

Sighing she pulled on her coat and remembered to put on her hat, gloves and scarf, then she began the journey towards the store.

She walked through the damp, cold alleyways using the short cut Maya and Riley had found a year ago.

Riley arrived at the Chinese place with ease and after collecting the found and paying the man she dashed out of the store and back into the alleys.

Suddenly she heard sharp footsteps from behind her. Riley's eyes widened with fear and she began to run. She could hear the other persons feet pound against the floor faster and harder just like her own. The footsteps seemed to slow to a stop.

Riley relaxed slightly and began to slow down to a normal walking pace. She turned the corner and was about to step into the main street when a hand pulled her backwards. She screamed but something was preventing the sound. Her vision went completely black. She kicked and hit as this person dragged her away.

Riley felt a sharp pierce in her upper arm. She began to feel dizzy, and she stopped struggling.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about the really long wait. It's just was the start of school and I lost track of time. I will update soon.**


End file.
